Where's Richard?
by BallaBaby42
Summary: When Carl's new girl, Sophia, talks about meeting a new guy, Carl gets upset and sends some of his new boys out to find him.
1. Where's Richard?

Carl woke up and threw on a clean white wife beater and a pair of jeans from the floor. He ran his hand over his head and headed out his bedroom door. Sophia, the latest girl in his life, was sprawled out on the couch in the living room of his apartment. He tapped her leg as he passed by and woke her up. He went into the kitchen, cleared the crumbs from toast off of the counter and onto the white tiled floor and he opened the bread, put a few of the pieces in the toaster and waited around.

Sophia came into the kitchen, "G'morning," she said as she approached him wearing nothing but one of his overly large white tee shirts. She pecked at his lips.

"Was up?" Carl smiled down at her.

"What time is it 'round here anyway?" Sophia spun around looking for a clock. She spotted the little digital clock at the edge of the counter, and she squealed, "One o'clock, my lord. I forgot all about my meeting with Loretta this morning, damn," she shook her head.

"Oh well, you got betta shit ta do, hang wit me girl," he wrapped his arms around her.

"I can't stay here. You got my money?"

"Man, what you talkin' bout? You said if you enjoyed it I wouldn't have to pay."  
"Right, so like I said, where's my money?"

"Getta outta here before I blow you ta pieces ya whore."

"Boy, don't be seein' me on the streets no more."

"I didn't plan on pickin' yo scanky ass up nigga, get outta here before I hurt yo ass," he turned around and pulled the toast out of the toaster.

"I was headin' out. Say, where my panties at?"

"Where ever you left 'em," Carl shrugged and took a bite of his toast.

She turned the corner and headed back into his bedroom to get dressed. She found her clothes next to the bed on the other side. She left the apartment and walked to Loretta's, a friend of hers.

Carl finished his toast and left the house in his new car. He pulled up behind Sophia and she hadn't noticed he was following her until she heard the loud roar of the car. Carl rolled his window down and pulled up along side of her, a gun hanging out the window. "Get in," he threatened.

Sophia ran around the front of the car and climbed in the passenger seat. "I'm in, don't shoot nothin', I'm in ya damn car boy," she put her hands up.

"Did you mean that shit bout me not bein' good or nothin'?"

"Na, you needa understand I just need money and that's how I get it, otherwise, you the best out there so far."

"Who's next in line to compete for championship?" he put his hand on her caramel colored body.

"My next appointment later this evening, some guy named Richard. I'll hit ya up afterwards, aight? I gotta go to Loretta's now, boy, good seein' you again," she opened the door and climbed out. "Oh, and keep that gun away from me nigga," she winked at him and trotted up to Loretta's screen door.

Carl pulled off with a smug look on his face, he knew he was only out to look for trouble. And there it was, standing on the street corner. He parked the car next to a few black colored guys on the corner of Warner and Clark.

"I got this," one of them said and came over to Carl's car. "Ey man," he said.

"Lookin' for a project," Carl asked.

"So, what you offerin'?"

"A thousand ta each of ya boys if ya complete successfully," Carl said.

"We your's," he climbed into the passenger seat, Carl rolled up the window. "What you got?"

"Kid named Richard, fuck him up."

"He out wit yo girl man?"

"You smarter than yo ass look, ya know that," Carl slugged him in the shoulder. "Carl here."

"Leroy up in here," Leroy shook Carl's hand. "Got any idea where I can pick him up?"

"No," Carl shook his head. "Alls I know is his name is Richard," he shrugged."Good enough. When's the pay?"

"Whenever you find him and mess his punk ass up," Carl told him.

"Will do," Leroy climbed outta the car. "Deadline?"

"Tonight," Carl floored off, just barely hitting the light pole above the boys.


	2. Found Him Boss

Leroy sat around a green poker table with four other guys, Eric, Joe, Larry, and Sean. He looked over their blank faces with a grin on his. "Aight, here's the deal boys," he pounded his fists down on the table, an empty beer glass fell over.

Eric, Joe, Larry and Sean had their heads up now, full attention on Leroy.

"Carl, my man, wants us to solve a lil' somethin' somethin' for him," he took a drag on his cigar. "So we're gonna do it, and we're gonna do it like pro's!" He was standing up now, leaning over the tables.

"What's the job?" Eric, the smallest of the crew, asked.

"Carl's girl, she's been around the block a few times. In fact, she supposed to be 'round the block tonight with some guy named Richard. We have to find him before he finds her and fuck him up, ya hear?"

Larry had a confused look on his face. "You mean she's cheatin' on Carl and he wants to kill the guy she's goin' behind his back with?"  
"No," Leroy shook his head. "she's been around before like this. And she's not really his girl, but he likes her like candy, and so he wants to keep her away from them otha guys and squeeze in himself. So we have to find Richard and fuck his punk ass up, okay!" Leroy hit the table again.

"I heard of a man named Richard," Joe mumbled and took a sip of beer.

"Tell," Leroy sat back down in his chair, folded his arms, and leaned back, one knee propped up underneath the table to hold his balance.

"Aight, he's a big Mexican man. Brown hair, brown eyes, tattoos all over himself. He drives a black truck. I seen him with some ladies last week. He knows my buddy from the East and hooked me up with somethin'. He's got a real big crew of Mexicans behind him, about the same size as him. But they don't travel with him in his truck, they stay behind, watching from somewhere, we won't know where."

"That's good, that's real good info, keep up ya good work!"

"I seen him too," Larry said. "He was parked on a curb, some girl leaning through the window, looked like he was blowing love smoke at her," he chuckled. "Anyways, he's a big man, yeah."

"We'll we can take him."

"But maybe not his crew," Joe said.

"Who knows. We got until tonight. Let's search for him," Leroy headed out of the abandoned garage, into the gravel parking lot and they climbed into his small four door red car.

The streets were covered with cars, all parked on the side, gangs spread out on the street corners. None of the cars seen so far were big black trucks like Richard's, and it was hard to find him. They rode around for more than half an hour until they were closer. Up ahead parked in front of a Mexican Bar & Grill they saw the truck. They parked somewhat far behind, Joe and Larry watched for him, peeking through the windows of the restaurant. He was sitting, his back facing the windows, and his truck. He was stuffing his face, and the bartender wasn't even looking up to notice that Eric and Leroy had just slit all four tires on Richard's truck. Now they were waiting around the corner for him to come out, they had their guns loaded, cocked and ready for fire. He came out fifteen minutes later, no men following him like Joe was saying. But they were out there somewhere.

"Joe, Larry, watch the roofs," Leroy commanded and him and Eric snuck up on Richard. Eric tripped him down to the ground, nailed him in the face a few good times. Eric laid there on the cement helplessly, with Leroy aiming a gun at his head, and Eric ready to pound the snot out of him a little more. "Richard?"

"Who wants to know?" Richard mumbled.

"My gun and I," Leroy put is closer to his temple.

"Yeah, Richard here," Richard nodded. "What you want?"

"There's someone that wants to meet you," Leroy called Joe and Larry back over. They lifted him into the trunk of their little red car, and shut it tightly. "Let's move, I'll call Carl."

They got back to the garage and waited for Carl to come around. Leroy had made the call leaving the restaurant about twenty minutes ago.

Carl pulled up and parked his car next to the little red one. "You found him?"

"He's in there," Leroy pointed to the trunk.

"Right man, for sho?"

"Yeah," Joe nodded.

"Kill him," he reached into his pocket and handed Leroy four thousand dollars. "Here's your pay, murder that man right here, right now," he stepped back and crossed his arms.

Leroy popped open the trunk, four guns aiming into it.

Richard poked his head out, "What does he want?"

"You dead," Leroy cocked the gun and they all fired shots until the trunk was splattered with blood. Leroy had Larry drive the car to the river, forty-eight miles out of San Andreas, and leave it in the river, for the rest of Richard's soul to drown.

"Nice job, man," Carl shook Leroy's hand. "Enjoy your money," Carl got back in his car and headed back to his apartment. "Guess she won't be seein' him tonight," he laughed.


	3. She's goin', she's goin', she gone

Sophia's POV

Sophia waited around on the corner by her house. She had on a flimsy little skirt and a jean jacket covering up a small white shirt that revealed practically everything. She waited for Richard's black truck but instead, Carl pulled up. Sophia jogged up to his car. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm picking you up," he swung the door open into her legs. "Get in."

"But I can't I'm waiting for someone," she stepped away.

"Who Richard? No more slutin' around on me Sophia," he pointed to the passenger seat. "Get in this car right now hoe!"

Sophia climbed in the car and shut the door. "Where are we going?"  
"Back to where you belong," he gave in on the gas and the car lurched forward. It wasn't long until he parked in front of his apartment.

"At your apartment?"

"Yeah," he got out. "I got something for you," he opened the front door and held it for Sophia.

"A surprise?"

"Yeah, kinda," he came up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"Well where is it?"

"Right here," he pinned her against the wall and turned her toward him. They made love right there in the kitchen. Sophia wasn't as willing as she used to be, going around changed her. Twenty minutes had passed and Sophia pulled her lips from Carl's, "What?" Carl asked.

"It doesn't feel right anymore," Sophia crawled out from underneath him and slipped her underwear back on.

"What doesn't?"

"You," she shrugged, "and me."

"You are my girl, come on," Carl pulled his boxers up and hugged her close.

"I'm not, and I have a date if you don't mind," she headed toward the door but Carl beat her to it and held it closed.

"No you don't," he mumbled.

"Yes, I do," she raised her hand.

"What are you gonna do, hit me? It won't bring him back," he smirked.

"Won't bring who back?"  
"Richard, he's dead."

"What did you do to him?"  
"I didn't do shit girl, he's just dead," he moved out of the way. "So if you wanna go, go."

"I can't believe you'd kill someone."

"I didn't kill him," Carl swung his arms in the air.

"Then how do you know he's dead?"  
"Hm, let's see," Carl said sarcastically, "See these things," he pointed to his lips, "they move and people communicate."

"Someone told you that Richard is dead, just outta no where?"

"Yeah, we were talkin' bout the latests deaths and his name came poppin' outta no where land, jo," he shrugged.

"Well I don't care, I'm not staying here," Sophia opened the door.

"If you walk out that door," he thought.

"What?" Sophia turned back to him.

"Then I'm losing you and that's something I don't wanna do," he made up that mushy line. He just didn't want her to leave.

"I'll stay," she told him. "If you tell me what you really know."

Carl looked around, grabbed her wrist and pulled her back inside. "You'll stay?" he dead bolted the door.

"Yes," she nodded.

"Even if the truth hurts?"

She sighed. "Yes. Just fuckin' tell me, Carl. I don't have time for this shit," she slapped at his chest.

"You do have time, you aren't goin' no where," he sat down on a kitchen stool.

"Tell me," Sophia crossed her arms.

"When you told me you were slutin' around tonight, I overreacted and didn't want you to. Because I have feelings for you and I don't want my girl out there not bein' my girl, ya know?"

"So you hired someone or did it yourself but you killed Richard?"

"I hired someone, yes."

"I don't believe this," she spun around swinging her arms. "Why would you do somethin' so stupid nigga? I dun even wanna be wit yo ass now," she hit him in the face. "What I do in life is my decision, stay the fuck away from me and my boys," she stormed out the door.

"You said you wouldn't go," Carl followed her.

"I lied. I can't believe dis shit."

Carl stopped in the middle of the parking lot. "You go than, see if I care. I dun want you 'round here anyway hoe! Get out and don't eva come back," he swore his way back into his apartment where he slammed the door. "Can't believe dat nigga. What am I gonna do wit out her?" he sat down on the stool and held his face in his hands.


	4. A Secret Phone Call

Carl picked up the phone and dialed in a number. "Don't kill her," he begged.

"Who is this?" the other person said.

"Carl. You called me earlier and told me you wanted my girl, Sophia," he mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"Don't kill her."

"Who in the hell thinks they gon stop me?"

"Me," Carl yelled.

"Then bring yo ass ova here punk, and show me whatcha workin' wit," the guy laughed.

"I'm not messin' wit you nigga, just don't hurt her."

"Oh look, almost six o'clock, time for me to go," the other end hung up.

Carl threw the phone at the wall leaving a dent in it. He grabbed his keys off the counter and ran to his car. He pulled up in front of Sophia's and honked several times.

Sophia peeked out the blinds and quickly moved away from the window.

Carl pounded on her door and then he realized it wasn't locked. He slipped inside. "Sophia, it's not safe, come on," he grabbed her hand.

"What are you talkin' about?"

"Some guy, he called me. He's after you," Carl took her hand. "That's why I didn't want you to leave."

"Why didn't you just say so?"

"Because, I wasn't supposed to tell, now get your ass in the car," he opened the door.

Sophia ran out barefooted to Carl's car and climbed in.

Carl drove off. "We can't go back to my place, they're gonna be lookin' for this car so we're goin' to my replacement car," his eyes were all over the place, watching for strange cars. He parked at a small garage on the outskirts of down.

"Where are we?" Sophia got out of the car.

"The hood," he opened the garage. "We're drivin' this," he opened the door and climbed in. He backed it out and then put his other car in the garage. "Okay, we're good to go," he shut the door and pulled out of the driveway. "It's my Pa's house," he said.

"You are stealin' yo daddy's car?"

"Na, it's my first car," he said. "Man I miss this thing."

"So why are they after me?"

"I don't know. I think it's 'cause they think you had somethin' to do with Richard bein' killed," he shrugged.

"Good job, you're gonna get my ass killed," she rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm gonna protect yo ass," he kept an eye out. There were many gangs out at this hour of the night, standing around, smoking, big guns in their hands.

"Hey," one of the guys yelled at the car.

Carl floored it and they shot aimlessly at his car. "Great," he yelled turning a corner. Then he saw a car come around the corner just as fast as he did, and it was now bumping bumpers. Carl pushed the gas a little more, the guy just tailgated behind. "What's this fucka want?"

"Is that them?" Sophia looked out the back window, watching the car.

"It might be," Carl made a quick turn and the other car went straight. He made a sharp left down an alley and ran over a few boxes, swerving garbage bins and other cars in the tight alley. He turned right onto a main road and took off, swaying in between cars. The car picked up again, this time the guys in the car were shooting. One of the tires blew out on Carl's left side, and then another, and then one more and he couldn't control the car anymore. He turned off into a brick building. Carl and Sophia's heads both jerked around at the impact of the car hitting the building. The guys from the other car dragged Sophia and Carl off into their car and they took off.

"Tryin' to run huh?" a guy in a suit took a drag on something and he chuckled at Carl's stupidity. "Well you can't hide," he laughed again.

"Who are you?" Sophia asked.

"Shut up nigga, did I say you could talk?" he hit her hard in the face.

At that point Carl was all over that guy hitting him in the face with loud and hard punches. "Don't talk to her like that and don't you lay a finger on her, man," Carl took the guy's gun.

The driver swerved off the road and parked the car. "What's goin' on back there!"

"Turn around, "Carl aimed the gun at him.

The driver turned back around.

Carl fired many shots at the guy in the suit and then he pushed Sophia out one end of the car and grabbed her as they dodged traffic on foot. Carl opened a garbage can lid close by in one of the alleys and helped Sophia into it. He climbed in behind her. "See, this is why I wanted you," he swore.

"I'm sorry," Sophia cried.

The garbage lid swung open. "Hello," some guy said. He showed them a gun and cocked it.

Carl jumped up, hit the gun from the guy's hand and he reached for his but it must have fallen out somewhere in the garbage, he didn't have time to look. He swung his legs over the side into the guy's stomach and kicked him into a wall. "What you want?" Carl asked, stepped on the guy's hand as he tried reaching for the gun.

"You to get the fuck offa my hand, nigga," the guy said.

"Why you chasin' us?"

"'Cause man, you just shot my dealer, bro," the guy was loosing circulation in his hand.

"That's 'cause that nigga was gonna kill ma girl," Carl told him.

Sophia popped up, "Carl!"

Carl turned around, she tossed him his gun and got back down. He cocked the gun and aimed it at the guy. "And now it's time for you to go," he pulled the trigger three times, tucked the shoe down his pants and helped Sophia get out of the garbage bin. "We gotta run," he told her and took her hand. "Come on," he ran fast through the all, turning down every miniature alley. There was a ladder along a large building. They climbed the ladder to the roof and hid behind a huge Video Express billboard.

"We're gonna die now, all thanks to you," Sophia cried.

"No we ain't. We gon make it through dis shit alive, I promise," he took her hand. "Hang in there."


End file.
